Blind Bonds
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Al recounts to an audience on his first meeting with Scorpius "Sky" Malfoy.  Set in first year, Warning: Scorpius is blind.


Everyone knows who I am. My name is Albus Severus Potter, or just Al. People know me as many things. The Savior's son. The Quidditch star, Ginny Potter's son. The beater for the Quidditch team. But what people seem to call me most frequently is Scorpius Malfoy's best friend. I know, strange right? A Potter befriending a Malfoy? But it wouldn't seem strange if you knew the real story and that's what I'm here to tell.

The story of how I became friends with Scorpius Malfoy.

**:–:–:–:**

It had happened when I took the initiative to wander away from my first compartment. It was in that first cabin that sat my cousins Rose, whom I was very close with, Roxanne, Freddie plus the company of my obnoxious elder brother James. Even though I'm told to be the most calm-mattered person in my family, there is only how much you can take of hearing 'little albie' and how he will be in Slytherin. Even though I had promised Rose to sit with her, I was just too aggravated and stressed out by James to remember or really care at that moment. And it only got worse because every time I would peek into a compartment to ask if it was okay to sit there, it would happen.

They would recognize me.

Now, I know what you are all probably thinking. Being the son of the savior...how cool would that be or what! That was my reasoning...or what. Now don't get me wrong. I love my Dad. He is probably the coolest dad around and not for the reasons you think. Despite his fame, he was really humble. He was also pretty easy-going and understanding, not like the other dads in the family (koffUncleRonkoffkoff). But the thing with having him as a dad is that everyone wanted to be my friend. Now before you misunderstand, no, I'm not some anti-social nut. But I want my friends to like me for me, not who my parents are, which probably doesn't help that I have a Quidditch star for a mum either. I was ta my wits end by the twelve compartment. I prayed that this would not be a repeat of the previous eleven.

"Can I sit here?" I asked nervously, peeking into the compartment.

To my immense joy, I wasn't bombarded with shouts of 'YES!" In fact it was silent for so long, I had wondered if I had entered an empty compartment., But after sliding it open a bit more, I saw the compartment was filled in by a blond kid, looking shorter than me, an amazing feat on its own. The blond was laying down on the bench to the right, with his back propped up against the wall, head being cushioned by two crossed arms. He had his legs crossed over each other as well. The perfect image of easiness. It seemed that unlike Rose, like most kids, he hadn't bothered to change into his robes. The kid wore what looked like a worn dark red t-shirt and a pair of torn jeans. But that wasn't even the half of it. What really unnerved me was even though it had been at least five minutes since I had spoken, the kid didn't look away from where it seemed he was staring into space. It seemed an eternity as I waited for some kind of response. I was just opening my mouth to ask again before he spoke.

"Sure! As far as I can tell there isn't anyone else here but lil' ol' me," the kid grinned as he gestured with his hand about the empty space.

The kid's smile was definitely infectious for I was grinning in no time, as I secured my trunk away and sat down on the bench opposite of him. It was now that I could see his profile that I got a good look at him. I couldn't see his eyes for they were covered up by sunglasses. The kid's shirt was definitely worn and the color was faded as well, but that didn't make the dragon emblem on the shirt any less intense. The dragon looked like a typical dragon you'd see at Chinese resturants, it had the same design and was mostly black with a few red shades here and there, a more vibrant red than the shirt. On the side of the shirt I could see faded gold symbols on it. It was only Lily's love for Asian culture that I recognized it as Chinese writing.

"So what's that say?" I pointed at his shirt, but the kid looked clueless to what I was referring to.

"What?" came his blank reply.

"You shirt," I explained. It was at that moment the kid removed his arm long enough to finger his shirt for a minute before bring it back to cushion his head. He never even looked way from his precious little space of air as he did so.

"It's supposed to mean Freedom."

Supposed to? What on earth did he mean by that? That was my thought as I stared at the kid curiously. I was ripped from my thoughts when he spoke again.

"So what do I call you? Or should I just stick with 'hey you!", the kid grinned. I laughed at that bit but it seemed to short for I was back to being serious, proper for the occasion. I always hated introductions. If they didn't know who I was when they saw me, everyone would always turn into mindless zombies whenever I said my name. A few moments went by, with my hesitating to introduce myself.

"Hey! You there?" the boy asked what seemed annoyed to me.

"Ah, yeah I'm here. My name is Al, Al Potter." I winced, waiting for the exclamation of hype and energy. A minute went by before I opened my eyes again, surprised to see the kid looking into his space of air but he nodded while doing it. I heard him try it out a few times before grinning.

"Al, huh? Short and to the point...I like it." he grinned. I breathed a sigh of relief before asking for his name in return. His own answer was hesitant but I doubt it was from nervousness.

"Well, that's hard to say. I could tell you my real birth name, but its so long and stuffy I haven't been called that since I was three. My own dad doesn't even call me by that name. And the name I'm used to be called is actually a name I got while I was living in China," he pondered out loud but was stopped by my exclamation.

"YOU lived in CHINA?" I exclaimed excited. That was just so cool! The kid nodded absently.

"Well yeah. My Dad moved us there when I was nearly four and we only just moved back to England this last summer," he explained to me.

"So, what did they call you?" I asked curious.

"They called me Tian, but that name really probably stick out more than the others," he said thoughtfully. I nodded, though i doubt he saw it. Kids could be cruel sometimes.

"Well if you don't want to be made fun of why don't start with your real birth name?" I suggested. I was kinda surprised when he laughed really loud, but I guess I shouldn't have been. This kid seemed to laugh and grin a lot.

"Oh trust me, that name would get me more taunts than Tian ever would," he grinned. I could understand that. Why did people think I always introduced myself as Al and not _my_ real name.

"The what should I call you?" I exclaimed irritatedly. This kid really knew how to stay off subject but you know the really sad part? I didn't even notice! Plus, I would bet that neither did he!

"Well, just call me the translation of Tian," he said with as grin.

"Which would be...?" I asked him.

"Sky."

"Sky, huh? Cool" I grinned.

For the next hour, we just talked about everything under the sun. He found out how enormous of a family I have and how I had an insane obsession for Quidditch. I found out from him that while living in China he learned a bunch of Martial Arts and that he's never heard of Quidditch before.

"How can that be possible?" i exclaimed. Now usually I am more mild-mannered but that just shock me to the 't Quidditch supposed top be a WORLD sport?

"How can they not have Quidditch in China?" I asked again. Sky just shrugged.

"Don';t know.I'm sure they probably had it in the Wizarding Districts, but not where I was," he claimed.

"Were mean you weren't in them?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. My last dose of magic was when I was three until I got my owl," he said.

"Why? Are you a muggle-born?" I asked.

"Nope. My dad's a wizard I know," he said.

"Well then why.." I started but was cut off.

"My Dad moved me to the Muggle world when I was four," he said.

"Why would he do that?" I asked incredulously. I'm not prejudiced but I can't imagine why any wizard would move to the Muggle World and give up magic.

"He had his reasons," he said uncomfortably. I wanted to pursue the subject more but I could tell that was then end of that. That and it was time to put on robes.

**:–:–:–:**

When it was time to get off the train, i was so exited but not enough to notice the weird behavior from my company. As Sky took every step, he made a sort of weird sound between his teeth and tongue. A sort of fast clicking sound.

"What are you-?" i trailed off, not sure how to ask but it seemed I didn't need to.

"I'm listening for the echoes," he explained as he made his way walking while clicking.

"But why, uh," i shook my head. through the time on the train I learned Sky did weird things, for no apparant reason whatsoever. We made our way off the train and onto the platform. It was then I saw a huge form coming towards us.

"It's Hagrid!" I said excitedly and broke into a run as Sky quickly followed, clicking all the way. On the way we met Rose, livid about being left alne with the older crowd.

"Why'd you leave me?" she hissed.

"Sorry Rose, I couldn't stand James any longer than I did and I'm glad I did. I met this cool kid,"I said, gestering at Sky. I missed Rose's widened eyes as I turned back to Hagrid.

"Into the boats now," the half-giant was instructing everyone. "No more than four to a boat. That's right, in ye get!"

"Hey Hagrid!" I beamed up at him.

"Oh, hello Al. Now you and Rosie and – who's this, get in a boat, go on!" Hagrid waved us to an empty boat, but not without a little trouble. Sky had stopped as he stood at the edge.

"The what?" he asked nervously.

"The boat, now get in," Hagrid grinned but Sky did not budge.

"Boat, as in water?"he asked nervously again.

"That's typically implied," Rose sneered. I stared at her. What was her problem?

"what's wrong lad?" Hagrid bent down.

"Water and I just have never seen eye to eye," he said clumsily befor elaughing.

"What's funny?"

"I'm sorry. If you just knew you'd understand why what I said was really clever," he grinned a bit before sighing.

"Okay, can you juts hold it for me?" he asked gestering to the boat.

"Sure lad," Hagrid grinned as he held the boat really still, even with the waves lapping against it. Sky took great effort in climbed down on his hands and knees before he crawled into the boat, slowly and seemed he was holding his breath the whole time, letting it out only as he sat shakily on the side, clutching the side of it for dear life. Just as Hagrid pushed the boat off, sky got control of himself enough to yell out.

"M goi!" We all stared at him confused as Hagrid yelled out.

"Wha'?"

"Sorry, I meant Thank You!" he yelled out again, with Hagrid returned gratefully and turned back to the rest of the first years.

The boats set out across the lake, as we all admired the beauty of it. Though Rose just seemed to be staring intently at something so much it took all her I followed her gaze I saw it was Sky. It had taken a while but Sky seemed to relax into himself as he propped himself up against the boat, much like he did when I had found him in the train. He was now leaning over the side and trailed his hand in the water. His face took on an expression of amazement as he swayed his hand in the cool water. I looked back at Rose, whose face was in a frown.

"What's up?" I asked. She just turned to me questionably.

"How did you come to be in the same company as him?" she asked incredulously

"he was the only one who didn't faint when i opened the door," I said dryly.

"Oh I bet! Al he's-" she started before she jumped as all of us in the boat did when a yelp interrupted the peace. We all looked over to Sky to see that he had whipped his hand out of the water and started inching away from it.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"I was just feeling the water, it was really relaxing you know, and I felt something strange brush against them," he exclaimed.

I scooted over to his side of the boat leaned over farther, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. I saw nothing.

"There's supposed to be a Giant Squid," she explained haughtily.

"Oh cool, really? Man wish i saw it coming," I stated excited.

"Don't we all," I heard Sky mutter to himself.

It wasn't long before the boats came to a stop, with Sky climbing out of it with much vigor all the whle yelling shouts of 'FREEDOM!' I laughed as I followed him and the others out of the boat before we came to a figure.

"Neville!" both me and Rosie cried.

But Neville wasn't paying attention to us but to Sky, who was laying on the ground chanting over and over 'land, O' Sweet land!'. I hid my chuckle as Neville raised an eybrow.

"He apparantly hates water and boats," I offered to which Neville just nodded as he coughed.

Sky stopped his chnting immediately eharing the sound, which he crawled to. He stood himself up, all the while feeling his hands up Neville's body, until he reached his neck. Sky let out a low whistle as he placed his hands higher.

"Wow, you're tall," he laughed. I laughed as well as I looked to rose who looked scandalized.

"Did he just _feel up_ a teacher?" she asked horrified. I only chuckled.

"I guess you could call it that," I grinned. i was liking Sky more and more. I turned my back to the conversation Sk and Neville seemed to be having.

"Well, I should be tall considering I'm your professor," he tried to say seriously but I could see he was holding back a grin.

"Oh of course, I thought that or you were some really tall student who got lost," Sky claimed. Neville sighed a bit and gently pushed Sky back by his shoulders.

"Oh course you did,"Neville said amused.

"I'd defend myself honestly but it sounds your amused so I'll just step back here and let you do your thing," he said the last a couple words slowly with two thumbs up as he took another step backwards.

Neville nodded absentmindedly as he addressed the crowd of first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom. We will be joining the rest of the school in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast momentarily, but first you lot have to be Sorted into your Houses. Your House here at Hogwarts will be a bit like your family. You'll take classes with them and spend your time in your House common room. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and in a few minutes you'll be joining one of them. Excuse me for a moment, please wait quietly," Longbottom said still smiling and then he left the room for a moment.

I grinned, I don't know what James was saying about Neville being nervous in front of students. He seemed to do really well just now. We followed him into the Great Hall and it wasn't that much later that we caught sight of the enchanted ceiling above the tables that showed a perfect image of the sky outside. The whole crowd gasped.

"Oh this is brilliant," Rose gasped. I nodded Dad's stories didn't do it justice.

"Doesn't look awesome Sky?" I asked, turning towards surprised me though was that he wasn't looking at the sky.

Nope. He was just staring ahead of him and not the typical stare ahead of normal people. he wasn't looking at the Sorting hat or anything. he was doing that staring into space again. He turned to me though and I could see my reflection in his sunglasses.

"If you like that sort of thing," he shrugged, like it was no big deal.

'This guy is a cool cucumber,' I thought to myself, which wouldn't have occurred to me having watched the guy throw a fit about getting in a boat or how he "felt up" Professor Neville. Sky definitely had a conflicting personality. Professor Longbottom led us up in front of the High Table where the teachers and Headmistress sat. The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool in front of the hall and a rip opened along the brim like a mouth and it began to sing about the qualities each House desired. The students and teachers clapped when the Hat finished its song and Professor Longbottom stepped forward again.

"When I call your name, please come forward and take a seat on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head," Professor Longbottom said calmly and he pulled a roll of parchment from the pocket of his robes,smiled as he rea doff the list alphabetically.

I grinned from my spot at Rose as we looked around the dining area, while Sky just stood there as he stared into his precious space of air again. I was growing more and more anxious until i spotted Gryffindor table. You would have thought it would bring me more excitement but not what sight I saw. James making hissing sounds at me while waving his arms around together like a snake. I groaned and looked away from him. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder gently. Knowing it was Rose I just sighed and ignored it, that is until I heard a familiar voice break out.

"Your breath has slowed down," Sky remarked as he continued to look into space.

"Is that Sky language for 'Whats' wrong?" I asked confused.

"I consider it English, but yeah."

"I'll tell you what's wrong. James. He is always teasing me for being in Slytherin even if I haven't even been yet!" I exclaimed loudly, not carting who heard. I saw Sky just look perplexed at me.

"Why does it matter what house your in?" he asked confused. I heard Rose scoff.

"Oh like your own family doesn't force you to believe Slytherin is the only way," she sneered.

"Why would-you know what, never mind- my former Master Ying always told me something," he said hurriedly.

"What?"

"A closed mind is like a closed book; just a block of wood."

"And that means what exactly?" I asked really confused now.

"Keep your mind open to all possibilities. You'll miss everything otherwise,"He grinned at me.

"So you don't want to be any particular house?" I asked incredulous.

"Nope," he said as he walked away.

"But how? And...where are you going?" I asked as he walked on.

"Well for one, it's my turn. And another thing, here's another proverb I picked up while in China. 'What you don't see, you don't desire.'" he said as he walked on.

"What do you-" I began before I was cut off by Rose, who tugged hard on my arm.

"Ah! What?" I asked irritated.

"You shouldn't talk to him anymore," she hissed at me.

"What is your problem? Why shouldn't-" I began before Neville interrupted with a loud voice.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

I looked up just in time to see Sky walking to the platform. He paused at the front of the steps before carefully steeping up on the first step. Stumbling slightly, he used his hands to kind of walk-crawled up the rest of the stairs. When he made it, he stood up and declared in a loud voice, loud enough that the whole room head him:

"Actually, I prefer Sky to anything else," he grinned.

"Mr. Malfoy, sunglasses are not part of the dress code," Professor Clearwater stated in a stiff voice. I couldn't help but role my eyes. What was he hurting?

":Ah, come on Penelope. What's he hurting?" asked what I'm sure would be my favorite teacher, Teddy Lupin. His family was very close to my own.

"Ah it's fine Teddy, I knew it was going down like this anyway," Sky claimed waving his hand mildly before reaching up to remove his glasses.

This threw me fort a loop. Sky knew Teddy? But how? Well, i guess it made since now that I knew Sky was actually a Malfoy. I knew myself that Teddy was related to the Malfoys but he never really it clear he was close it them. But seeing at how Teddy was smiling at my newest friend, I couldn't help but think they must be closer than I originally thought. I didn't know it then but I was in for a bigger shock than that, as was the entire school. Sky took the specs off, revealing a glassy gray color, but nothing unlike the other Malfoys. He moved on towards the stool when he began his clicking sound once again. He stopped once he got to the stool and placed his hands on it, feeling before he picked up the Sorting Hat. He put it on his head before he clumsily got on the chair.

"Ah, another Malfoy? It has been a while since I sorted one of you, since your father," the Hat said.

"So I've heard. Your a good singer for a Hat," he complimented with a grin.

That was all that was spoken. It seemed the Hat took his time in trying to Sort Sky but he didn't look nervous or anything. In fact, he seemed pretty content in just sitting there, conversing. It was then the hat bust out.

"With a fearless spirit like yours you will do great in GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

The whole Great Hall sat quiet, stunned. It was until Teddy began clapping did everyone else follow as well. But even as everyone quieted down that Sky still sat there, staring straight ahead. A murmur broke out in the room as he sat there. Neville eventually came up to him and bent down.

"This is where you proceed to Gryffindor table," he explained. Sky just chuckled.

"Wanna hear something funny? I would if I knew where it was," he grinned.

"It's right there. The table that has a large red flag labeled:Gryffindor," he explained again, through he seemed irritated then.

"Well here's the thing, I could only read it if it said it in Braille."

It was then the whole hall burst out in shouts.

"What?"

"Malfoy's blind?"

"Never saw that coming!"

Even the table that consisted the staff looked shocked. The only one who didn't look shocked was Teddy. Headmistress Sinstra turned to Teddy accusingly.

"You knew?" she asked calmly.

"Of course. I've known since the kid was three."

"His father never mentioned this," she claimed.

"He didn't think it mattered."

It turned out to be Sky who calmed everyone down.

"If someone could just push me to the way of Gryffindor Table I can handle it from there," he declared as her stood up.

**:–:–:–:**

That had been my first meeting with Scor-er, I mean Sky Malfoy. Also when I first realized he was blind and despite my discomfort at first, that eccentric blind kid became my best friend. And he always will be.

**:–:–:–:**

"Wow, never thought you to be the mushy type Al," my said best friend came up behind me.

"Shut up. I'm juts finishing up here."

"Well hurry up, you cousins are already out int he yard for Quidditch."

It was then Mum came in with Lily, who wasn't aloud to join in on account of being much younger. I watched amused as she looked up at Sky, unabashed as her face turned the color of her hair as soon as she saw him. Poor Sky. Girls falling for him left and right and he can't even see it.

"You sure you want to go up with Al?" Mum asked worriedly. I just gave her a look and shook my head mutely. Sky, although good at distinguishing metal form wood by listening to the echoes, was not good at distinguishing concern from just grinned though.

"Don't worry Miss Potter, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, he'll be rising with the best Quidditch player on Slytherin team," I boasted lightly. Sky just shook his head.

"Oh boy. Talk about blind leading the blind," he joked.

I glared at him as I heard Lily giggled.


End file.
